villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Courtney (Total Drama)
Courtney is a major character in the Total Drama series who is initially portrayed in a positive light but in later seasons becomes an evil, petty, selfish, vicious hypocrite. Despite this, she continues to have a significant and enthusiastic fanbase... and an equal number of viewers who absolutely despise her. In the first season, she was a control freak who constantly tried to be the leader of her team because she was a certified summer camp C.I.T. (Councilor in Training). She is very uptight about rules, which often bugged her team, but she was never voted off because she was such a good leader and was the reason for her team's success most of the time. She often yelled at other members of her team for giving up too easily, such as yelling at Tyler for his fear of chickens. Courtney soon started forming an unlikely relationship with Duncan, the camp delinquent. He dared her to break some rules by stealing food from Chris's and Chef's tent and bringing it back to campers. When she ate too many cookies and threw up over the cabin porch, Duncan laughed at her and told her that she had a dark side. She told him that he wasn't her type, and he said, "Fine, enjoy a Duncan-free life" to which she responded, "Fine, enjoy prison" and to which he said, "I will." Courtney then turned him around and kissed him. Harold witnesses this and uses this to get revenge against Duncan for always picking on him. Harold outright cheats by breaking the voting box and fills it with fake votes against Courtney. When Chris reveals that Courtney was going home everyone looked at each other, confused and said that none of them voted for her, but Chris said that rules are rules, and dragged Courtney kicking and screaming to the boat of losers. In a later episode where all the voted-out campers are shown to be trapped at a 5-star hotel for the duration of the competition, Courtney is seen beating Harold with a large metal pipe. In the special following the supposed series finale, where the entire cast is sent on a free-for-all search for a case filled with one million dollars, Courtney became a villain for the first time. In her ruthless bid to get the case for herself, she threatens to let Owen, DJ, Tyler and Cody fall to their deaths for the case, leaves Duncan behind when he is injured retrieving the case and at the climax of the episode literally has the entire cast trying to take the case from her. As she is not in the water when the case is eaten, she does not qualify for the second In Total Drama Action, Courtney didn't appear for the first half of the season but was allowed back on when her lawyers sued the show for abusing her. As part of her lawyers' demands, Courtney was given unfair advantages in all the challenges and was allowed to eat real food with the producers while the rest of the contestants had to eat slop from the cafeteria. For the first few episode she held a grudge against Duncan because she saw footage of him and Gwen flirting and getting close together, but after awhile (and a few accidental kisses) Courtney allowed him to date her again (which also came with a contract and a list of rules he had to follow) but after Courtney was finally voted off (by him), he threw away the rule book, but admitted that he still loved Courtney. On the finale when Duncan won, Courtney ran up to celebrate "their" victory and continued making out with him while confetti was thrown everywhere. In the other ending where Beth wins, she remains humiliated. In "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Reunion Special", "Duncney" is revealed to have broken up after a series of disagreements, but later in the episode they get back together once again. In the very first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the competition out of frustration with Courtney and Gwen's bickering and the fact that he is now expected to sing during the challenges. While Duncan is gone Courtney starts to become nice again and she and Gwen gradually form something of a friendship until they find Duncan in London in Episode 13 and he reenters the competition, at which point everything goes completely to Hell. Gwen and Duncan kiss in the confessional bathroom after Chris intentionally sabotaged the lock so that something like this might happen, and Tyler walks in on them and witnesses it. At the start of the following episode Courtney actually mentions that she is suspicious of Gwen and Duncan, but once Tyler reveals what he saw after being pressured by Alejandro, Courtney completely and utterly snaps She starts kicking and screaming at Gwen, accusing her of betraying her and repeatedly telling her "I HATE YOU!" She tells Cody to throw the tiebreaker challenge so she can eliminate Gwen, which only makes him try harder for Gwen, who he has a crush on. When Gwen tries to cheer for him Courtney yells at her "YOU don't ''get to cheer!" When their team wins the challenge Courtney voices her dissatisfaction with this and physically hits Gwen when she tries to celebrate.'' .]] In the next episode, Courtney is seen throwing a tantrum at Duncan, throwing spaghetti in his face and calling him a "stupid jerk-face". Duncan tries to apologize and emotional music begins to play, only for Courtney to kick him in the groin. During the episode she flirts with Tyler, who is in a steady relationship with Lindsay, to make Duncan jealous, thus making her technically guilty of cheating just like Gwen and negating her only remaining excuse for her continued sadistic actions. When the once-an-episode cue for a musical number appears, Courtney sings a song called "Boyfriend Kisser" about her hatred of Gwen. The song sequence shows Courtney launching nuclear missiles directly at Gwen, and Gwen being repeatedly smashed by falling boulders. Later it is revealed that Courtney is actively trying to make her team lose just to get Gwen, who is supposed to be her teammate, kicked off. When they are tasked with retrieving an alien artifact from Area 51, Courtney tries to destroy anything she finds and when they are running back to Chris with an alien device in hand, Courtney intentionally trips Gwen with the intention of destroying it, but the object lands in Chris' hands and Team Amazon wins, which visibly frustrates Courtney. More than a week has passed since all this happened. She grabs Heather and pulls her into a dark closet where she tells her to vote out Gwen, and when Heather calls her out for trying to lose Courtney denies it. Not only does Courtney lie about trying to lose, she does it again in the Australia challenge. She starts to flirt with Alejandro (who has also kissed multiple girls with boyfriends), at first to torment Duncan but soon she actually falls for him and agrees to support him and his team in the competition. When Team Amazon loses and the elimination voting takes place, Courtney is seen repeatedly stamping Gwen's passport angrily in the confessional and has to be pulled out by Chef to make her stop. Sierra also votes for Gwen, while Gwen and Heather vote for Courtney. Cody was supposed to vote for Courtney, which would have eliminated her, but he was injured by a dingo at the end of the challenge and accidentally voted for Sierra instead. The vote came down to a tiebreaker between Gwen and Courtney, which is rigged against Gwen (involving something she is allergic to), and Courtney smiles widely as she hears her scream as she falls from the plane. In the episode after that, Courtney continues to be romanced by Alejandro and once again tries to slow her team down for him. When their team loses again, all three of the other members vote out Courtney, only for Chris to announce at the elimination ceremony that it was actually a reward challenge and the vote didn't count. In the following episode, the teams are dissolved for the remainder of the contest, meaning Courtney will never be given the humiliating end she should have suffered in both of the previous two episodes. In a marriage-themed challenge, Courtney is paired with Duncan as his "bride", which she deeply resents. During the challenge where they are required to give passport descriptions for each other while crossing the border at Niagra Falls, they both talk about how much they hate each other, causing them to win the challenge and not be able to vote each other out. During this episode, Courtney also begins trying to get Heather, who is Alejandro's primary love interest, eliminated. At the start of episode 20, Duncan attempts to reconcile with Courtney, but she plants his face in their wedding cake from the previous episode. During the eating challenge, Heather notices that Courtney is cheating by eating Alejandro's food for him and has the contest stopped. At the elimination ceremony the votes are tied between Courtney and Blaineley, another utterly loathsome woman who suddenly entered the contest in the previous episode and was also caught cheating in the eating challenge. Fed up with both of them, Chris decides to eliminate them both and pushes them off the plane. Later still, in the fourth aftermath episode, Courtney continues to support Alejandro fervently even after his using her caused her own elimination. She is very vocal about this during the discussions about the finalists, and represents "Team Alejandro" in the special challenge. At one point, she interrupts the episode's musical number and starts insulting Gwen and Duncan in song again. In the finale, Courtney is Alejandro's "helper" in the final challenge, where she kicks Harold in the balls and tries to strike Cody with a sword. When Heather defeats Alejandro in the end, Courtney is the only one not to cheer for her. There has been some controversy by the fans about Courtney revealing her true self as hinted in the first season and the triangle-conflict fiasco between her, Duncan, and Gwen. From the Season 1 Special/Finale onwards, Courtney fully gave out her selfish villainess side and betrayed people who fans thought she was friends with and starts hating on people that were acting nice towards her (Owen, Tyler, LeShawna, Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, etc.), trying her best to be in the center of attention, have serious anger problems and acts like a spoiled baby brat, puts money first before anything, and the way that she controls, abuses, and beats up Duncan without any sympathy or even cares for his safety, even tricking him to split the money with her should he wins (which ironically, Duncan won), have a 32 page list about having a perfect relationship which Duncan has to do whatever Courtney wants him to do for her, and at one point mentioned about changing "everything" about him. As for the triangle-conflict fiasco, many fans believed that Courtney shouldn't deserve to be cheated on and that both Duncan and Gwen (mostly Gwen) deserve what they got in the actual show and uses this excuse to bash on them without paying close attention to the series. Some believed that Courtney's cold and heartless actions towards Duncan (and many others) during the events of Total Drama Action made him fed up with her, thereby ultimately never even caring for her anymore, cheated on her, and treated Courtney worst in World Tour, the same ways she did to him in Season 2. Although Duncan's true reasoning for not having feelings for Courtney anymore is unknown at this point. Some say that all three are at faults. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cheater Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Singing Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:In love villains Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs